


After Midnight

by redlion96



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor Walsh - Freeform, HTGAWM - Freeform, How to Get Away With Murder - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Oliver Hampton - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, bdsm (softcore), connor tops, connor's merciless, oliver bottoms, theyre so in love tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlion96/pseuds/redlion96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's desperately horny but he has to wait until Connor comes home - and when he does, Connor's in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

It was past midnight, but Oliver was still waiting.  
He glanced again at the phone sitting on the couch, rereading Connor’s answer to the despairing, and rather embarrassing, text Oliver had sent him.

“Don’t even thinking about doing anything before I’m there.”

Oliver’s palms were profusely damp and his heart battered against his chest. Despite the erection suffocating in his boxers, he obediently ignored it – or at least attempted to. Oliver gently fluttered his eyes closed, imagining that hot, wet mouth and the tongue that made his toes curl. He trembled a soft moan, but was subsequently interrupted by the sound of moving keys. Oliver stopped breathing, his gaze intensely fixed at the key hole, feeling his pulse throb rapidly under his skin. 

Connor entered the apartment nonchalantly, tossing his bag to the side. He walked over to the kitchen, barely offering Oliver a glance. Whether or not this was intentional, it only made his heart rate increase. Oliver’s mouth hung open as he watched Connor return with a bundle of rope wrapped around his fingers. A moment later, Connor stood above him, breathing heavily. Oliver dared to look up through his lashes, making eye contact with a pair of dark, smouldering eyes.  
“Connor, I-” He began, but Connor pressed his calloused thumb against Oliver’s lips and offered sly smile. His thumb pushed into the other boy’s mouth as an act of authority, feeling past the soft, wet inside of his cheek.  
“Shh… Bedroom. Now.”  
A vice grip tugged on Oliver’s wrist, pulling him towards the bed before pushing him down onto it. Oliver fell harshly on his back, suppressing a gasp as Connor roamed his rough palms on the soft plane of Oliver’s naked torso.  
“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” He breathed hotly against Oliver’s ear. Oliver shook his head.  
“Will you let me do anything I want?” Connor’s voice rasped, moving down to take the skin on Oliver’s neck between his teeth. He helplessly nodded and his body jerked up, seeking more contact but Connor harshly pushed him down again.  
“Say it.”  
Oliver uttered a raspy, “yes”, and was then immediately flipped over and pressed onto his stomach, his cheek digging into the mattress.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Connor growled, holding down Oliver’s arms behind his back, “That you won’t be able to walk for a week,”  
He began to fasten the rope around Oliver’s wrists, tightening it until all movement in his hands was restricted. Oliver groaned in anticipation as Connor tugged his briefs and pulled down his thigh. 

“I’ll be back in a second. Don’t move.”

Connor left. Where did he go? The room was unnervingly silent, apart from Oliver’s erratic panting against the mattress. He groaned in frustration. It felt like all the blood in his body was rushing to his groin and his wrists were too restricted to even move a centimetre. Oliver’s heart rate increased when he heard a dark chuckle behind him.

“Your ass is so fucking beautiful. Stick it in the air a little more, will you?”  
Oliver obeyed, moving his knees forwards. Connor smirked, approaching the body in front of him. “Just like that. Do you want me to touch you?”  
The other boy groaned loudly. “Please,” 

All of a sudden, Oliver lost the space in his lungs to breathe as he felt something hot and wet against his asshole. Connor flicked his tongue against the puckered skin, pushing Oliver’s ass cheeks open with his hands for easy accessibility. His mouth roamed up, sucking hard and biting down with his teeth. Oliver’s eyes were screwed shut, having forgotten how to breathe. This is what he needed. This what he’d been waiting for all day. 

The warmth of Connor’s tongue was abruptly replaced a cold and slippery finger pushing past his sphincter. Oliver swallowed, pushing down to feel something, any sort of friction, against his dick. As soon as he did, however, the finger disappeared.  
“I told you not to move. Remember?”  
“But… I’m so fucking hard,” Oliver frantically replied. 

“I don’t care.”  
Connor pushed his finger back inside Oliver, who inhaled sharply. Another finger joined. Connor ran his fingernails down Oliver’s back with his other hand, all the way down to his ass leaving a light crimson trail. The slight stinging sensation joined with the stimulus of his prostate made Oliver’s eyes water. Taking his fingers out, Connor wiped them on his thigh before swiftly rolling on a condom and coating his cock with lube, giving it a few strokes. 

Oliver screwed his eyes shut, mentally preparing what was to come. Yet to his surprise, Connor leaned down to press a delicate kiss on his neck.  
“You ready?” Connor breathed against his skin. He rubbed his nose in the juncture between his neck and shoulder and Oliver’s expression melted in affection.  
Oliver smiled, lightly shrugging.  
“Stupid question,” Connor chuckled.

He aligned his cock and slowly pushed in the tip until he was midway in. Pausing, he glanced down at the boy in front of him and Connor exhaled, feeling a wave of fondness rush through him. Oliver looked absolutely gorgeous like this – one cheek was pressed against the mattress and the other tinted pink, with his mouth wantonly open and eyes firmly shut. His arms were still helplessly restrained onto his back and his hands were beginning to turn light purple from their lack of oxygen.  
Connor pushed all the way in, causing a whimper to erupt from Oliver’s throat. “Oh my God, Connor” 

Connor felt his eyes roll back in pure pleasure. He knew no better feeling than the tight, hot walls of his Oliver. Beginning to adopt a rhythm, every thrust inside Oliver’s body caused him to utter tiny, rhythmic moans whilst Connor held onto his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Connor’s pace increased, pushing Oliver’s body forward as he fucked him. Moving his body forward to adopt a better angle, Connor pressed Oliver’s head down, feeling his damp hair and the beads of sweat began collecting on his forehead.

“Connor,” Oliver panted, “faster. I want more.”  
Connor swallowed. “Wait a sec.” He pulled out and thumbled with the rope around Oliver’s wrists, loosening it and discarding it to the side. “Turn around.”  
Oliver did as was requested, turning onto his back. Connor gently rubbed the reddened wrists whilst looking into Oliver’s wide eyes. It only took a crooked, dishevelled smile from Oliver’s part for Connor to lean down and capture Oliver’s mouth in his for the first time that night. The kiss caught fire as soon as their lips touched and Connor’s fingers cupped Oliver’s jaw firmly, controlling every movement with his tongue. With a sly, crooked smirk, Connor pulled away and used his hand to direct his dick back inside Oliver. The new angle was somehow incredibly more intimate – both sweating chests glued together, managing to push inside even deeper. Oliver responded with a longing whimper, his gaze intensely fixed on Connor. The Law student moved a hand down to hold the other Oliver’s cock firmly in his grip, causing a hoarse, guttural moan to escape from his mouth. Connor adopted slow, deep movements in sync with his hand, causing Oliver’s head to thrust backwards against the pillow in pleasure.  
“Oh my god,” He panted hotly, clutching on the sheets with his dear life as Connor hit his prostate with every thrust. “Con…Connor… Connor I’m gonna come,”  
Connor increased his pace profusely and Oliver released a strangled moan as he came, releasing ribbons of come onto the bed sheets. The tightness of his asshole caused hot waves of pleasure through Connor’s dick, taking him to the brink of orgasm. It only took a few more thrusts more Connors’s eyes to roll at the back of his head with the explosion of pleasure. He subsequently collapsed, pressing his chest against Oliver’s and burying his head into the crook of his neck.  
"Wow," Oliver breathed into his skin, heavily panting.  
Connor lifted his head and smiled slyly, capturing Oliver’s top lip between his own. 

\- End


End file.
